


【CB】Youtuber AU

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. 靈魂之聲

布萊恩在無意間接觸到那個廣播節目，當時他正準備進入大學，在那個沒有什麼事情能打發時間的星期三夜晚，他打開音響隨意切換，僅僅一個單字就讓他把手放開，專心聆聽透過喇叭傳來的嗓音。

那是一個詩詞賞析節目，本應該是他沒興趣的主題，但布萊恩卻因為主持人的聲音卻陶醉其中，當節目結束，耳邊傳來「我是克蘭西，下星期見。」後就進入廣告，當下他第一件事就是確定時間，打算在一星時後再度打開音響收聽。

在那以後的整整四年，布萊恩都會準時在星期三收聽那個名為「靈魂之聲」的節目，不知情的人都以為他喜歡詩，但實際上是因為主持人，倘若今日同樣節目忽然換人主持，他大概會直接放棄收聽。

除了收聽，他還特別把節目錄下來，並在每次聽完後拿起紙張記錄自己想法跟對主持人的熱愛，即便節目從來沒提供讓聽眾寄信給主持人的管道，克蘭西的聲調就這樣伴他度過大學時光，只要當自己碰到挫折，都會藉由那低沉嗓音逐漸好轉，他認為不單純是節目名稱，自己的靈魂的確因為對方帶來真正平靜，即便至今他還不知道克蘭西長相。

但就在某天，電台無預警被停掉，當他在星期三再度轉到同樣頻率，除了一陣嘈雜聲音外，什麼都無法接收到時整個人頓時愣住，直到上網搜尋才發現原來電台收聽率太低，導致始終賠錢只能黯然關台。

他拉開抽屜，注視著裡頭塞滿的紙張，上頭寫滿自己對於克蘭西的狂熱喜愛，忽然間，他感受到猶如失戀的滋味，他就這樣耗費四年在追逐某個沒能真正見到一面的對象，最終，一無所獲。

但布萊恩並不是容易憂鬱的人，他用盡所有辦法去找尋關於「靈魂之聲」的資訊，但所有線索都告訴他電台公司在關閉後就把所有資料全數銷毀，至於那些節目主持人也都流落四方，不知所蹤。

即便如此，布萊恩還是會每星期三寫信，只是這次都是思念，他極為想念克蘭西的聲音，一次也好，他想再度聽見，但自己卻只能拿起從前錄製的音訊，緊閉眼睛佯裝那是他從電台聽見的。

進入職場後的某天，他前往附近星巴克購物，當布萊恩剛拿走那杯寫有自己姓氏的咖啡後，就聽見身後傳來一陣聲音，「我是C．布朗。」

就算很簡單，但布萊恩還是能憑藉對方口吻聽出來，那正是自己等候多年的聲音，而且另一名客人名字開頭竟然也是「C」，這點就跟克蘭西相同。

他扭過頭，順著音源望過去，那是一名擁有花白短髮，身穿皮衣的高大男人，目次年齡約55左右，布萊恩試圖吞嚥緊張，嘗試開口詢問。

  
  


「不好意思，先生，」只見男子轉頭，用湛藍眼眸注視他，「請問你是不是以前曾經在電台主持過一個名為「靈魂之聲」的節目？」

男子聽見後忽然裂嘴一笑，顯然很開心。

「沒錯，我很高興有聽眾還記得那個節目。」他回答。

「我是你的粉絲！謝謝你用聲音引導我度過學生時光！」他發現自己忍不住提高聲音。

除了大聲說出壓藏在內心許久的感謝外，布萊恩發現自己嘴角逐漸上揚，他終於真正碰見擁有靈魂嗓音的主人，而那些被自己親手撰寫的信，總算能抵達它們本該去的地方。


	2. 心靈詩篇

布萊恩有些恍惚，難以置信發生在自己身上的事情竟然真實事件。

就在一個月前，他在星巴克巧遇瘋狂喜歡，卻始終沒能對方真面目的前廣播節目主持人—克蘭西．布朗，之後他們在星巴克聊了大約二小時左右(雖然幾乎都是克蘭西在說明自己這幾年近況，布萊恩都在點頭回應跟欣賞偶像模樣跟沉醉在對方嗓音中)，並交換聯絡方式，並在一星期後約在公園見面，當時布萊恩從自己寫的信中挑出幾封…好吧，糾正，是十幾封看起來較為普通，不會太快把偶像嚇跑的內容送給克蘭西。

他原以為對方會把信收走就離開，沒料到克蘭西一拿到信，就從口袋拿出一副閱讀用眼鏡，拿起信就這樣當場唸了起來。

_ 他的偶像竟然當著自己面唸他親手撰寫的信！這是何等高貴的禮遇啊！ _ 布萊恩認為若不是自己意志力夠強，肯定會當場暈過去，理由是興奮過度，當克蘭西唸了一半，他才猛然清醒過來，試圖專心聆聽對方的充滿磁性的低嗓音。

_ 噢，這真是種享受，為什麼這世上沒有其他人能跟他一樣欣賞？ _ 忽然，某種想法直接敲中布萊恩腦袋，他怎能忘記還有這種方法呢？

布萊恩先是伸手抓抓揪成一團的頭髮，然後稍微深呼吸，試圖開口說話。

「呃，克蘭西，你能先暫時停下來嗎？」當他一說完，年長男子就不再繼續唸，而是把信放下來，扭頭用明亮的深藍眼眸注視他，布萊恩用自己的焦糖色眼睛凝視回去，這是他今天第二次差點當場昏厥。

「布萊恩，有什麼問題嗎？」克蘭西好奇提問，在他面前的年輕人則是嘗試要把想法透過語言表達出來。

「我知道自從你失去主持人工作後。就不再投入跟聲音有關的行業中，但你聲音真的很棒，我認為不應該被埋沒，所以想了一種方法要協助你。」布萊恩用豐富手勢搭配話語試圖要對方了解。

只見克蘭西低頭笑了笑，隨後才重新抬頭。

「那你說說，是什麼方法？」他提問，只見布萊恩從口袋拿出手機，指著其中一款APP圖示。

「就是它！」克蘭西瞇起眼，盯著紅底方框搭配上頭的白色箭頭LOGO，至於底下則清楚寫著「YouTube」。

  
  


單純把影片上傳到YouTube並不難，但如果是要以成為Youtuber為目標，門檻就瞬間高上許多。

從克蘭西同意讓布萊恩把他唸詩的聲音錄下來，並做成影片上傳後已經過了一星期。期間布萊恩不斷重複打開APP，但點閱率始終維持在5萬。

這樣太少了，他輕觸用克蘭西過去節目「靈魂之聲」當靈感，所取的新名稱「心靈詩篇」影片，也許是因為只有聲音和文字，沒有人物出現的關係，又或者是純粹時常瀏覽YouTube的客群，大多不喜歡詩。

無論結果是什麼，影片點閱率都不高，連底下留言也僅2則，內容都是稱讚主持人聲音很好聽。

_ 那當然，他可是我的偶像！而且這主意也是我主動提出來的！ _ 好吧，也許這是一星期最讓他感到安慰的環節。

「布萊恩，你看起來心情很沮喪。」那聲音讓布萊恩立刻醒過來，他趕忙轉過身，面對跟他約好的克蘭西。

「也不是什麼重要事情，就是影片的點閱率不高，我覺得對你很愧疚，明明先前才跟你保證能帶來幫助—咦！」話才說到一半，克蘭西就主動走近他，瞬間，他們彼此的距離就剩下不到十公分，他望著勾起嘴角，露出溫暖笑容的克蘭西，隨後，就換對方說話了。

「坦白講，我並不在乎影片點閱率多少，就算完全沒人看也無所謂，之所以答應提議，那因為我從你眼中看見某種光彩，那是真心想協助某人的神情，而且多虧你的熱情，」當他說到這邊，稍微把頭低下來，用雙唇輕觸布萊恩髮絲，「讓我當天下午沒有在無趣中度過，什麼時候還能再錄製一次影片…布萊恩？布萊恩，你沒事吧！嘿！」

這次，克蘭西表達想法的方法，真的讓他直接失去意識。


	3. 愛的絮語

這是布萊恩第三次幫克蘭西拍攝影片，也許是因為影片數量多了，還有自己也有在FB上宣傳，還跟同事推薦一定要去聽克蘭西唸詩，影片點閱率從先前的5萬提升到7萬出頭，即便這成績連普通Youtuber中都算後段班，但他可不在意這點，一如克蘭西主動表示自己實際上絲毫不在意點閱率這玩意。

_我也是，_ 他在心中默默呢喃，光是想到能親自替克蘭西錄音，聽著對方用沉穩嗓音朗誦詩篇，就足以讓他高興，布萊恩盯著影片，露出一抹傻笑，他高興到連自己朋友走過來都不知道。

「看你笑成這樣，是發生什麼好事了？」順著聲音，布萊恩注視他那位有著一身黝黑皮膚，以及眾多女性口中翹臀的同事傑斯，此時對方手中正拿著午餐來到他旁邊。

「噢，沒什麼，是我的替克蘭西拍的影片《心靈詩篇》點閱率有節節高升的趨勢，我替他感到開心。」布萊恩暫時把手機放下，稍微解釋情況。

「你那模樣看起來不是單純開心，容我說一句，簡直就是戀愛中的模樣。」傑斯把食物擱置在桌面上時回答。

「什—什麼！你別瞎講，克蘭西是我已經迷很久的偶像，能夠幫他拍影片是最大榮幸，但這不會是愛—」布萊恩發現自己沒能把這句話說完，雖說只要直接否決就行，但他完全辦不到。

其癥結點在於傑斯言論並非完全有錯，布萊恩想起那堆寫滿情感的信，沒錯，最早他確實抱持粉絲心態，想把對於偶像的熱愛毫無保留全表現出來，當得知節目無預警關閉，雖然之後他仍舊持續寫信，但內容開始從喜歡轉變成思念，

而當自己跟克蘭西在星巴克偶遇，當時他滿腦子唯一想法就只有—感動，這不僅僅是普通能跟偶像見到面的心態，背後還飽含想與對方能更進一步的意義，而當之後自己和克蘭西相處，內心往往會在某些瞬間有強烈波動，這些都只發生在克蘭西特別靠近他，或者展現個人魅力的時候。

這確實能解釋成某種愛戀。

「欸，布萊恩！」他聽見彈手指的聲音，布萊恩眨眨眼，這才察覺原來傑斯已經喊他幾次了。

「非常抱歉，傑斯，今天我不能陪你吃午餐了。」布萊恩迅速站起身，幸好他同事能理解，在瞧見傑斯點頭表示知道後，他就趕緊拿起手機離開餐廳。

「哈囉，克蘭西，你現在有空嗎？我想跟你說一件事。」他認為自己還需要別人提醒才察覺很蠢，但不該始終把這份情感藏在內心太久。

布萊恩必須把話說出口，他想知道克蘭西對於自己的感覺，無論是能真正有親密進展還是被發好人卡，甚至於成為拒絕往來戶，他都不在乎。

愛的感覺在他內心成為連綿絮語，此時此刻，他只想徹底表達出來，讓自己暗戀的對象得知這份情誼。

「布萊恩，你想跟我說些什麼呢？」當布萊恩抵達克蘭西平常上班的公司大樓，在門口等候他的中年男子就拉住因為快速奔跑過來，導致氣喘吁吁，沒辦法直接說出話語的布萊恩手臂。

「我想告訴你，自己非常愛你。」布萊恩掛著燦爛笑容，揚起頭用耀眼的琥珀色眼眸注視眼前男人，等候對方回應。


	4. 初次約會之後

布萊恩雙頰泛紅，低頭坐在副駕駛座上，他為自己這天的表現感到沮喪，明明在說好要在今天約會的，事先他還特地耗費一星期籌備，但在真正按照行程走過一趟後，他開始認為安排的計畫簡直糟糕透頂。

「布萊恩，你的模樣看起來很喪氣。」順著聲音，他才稍微抬起頭，看著正在開車的克蘭西。

「我對於自己跟你的初次約會感到很抱歉。」他試圖表達歉意，而克蘭西絲毫沒顯露任何不悅，這完全在預料中，他向來對於布萊恩極為寬容。

「我認為你已經很努力了，畢竟這也是你首次跟自己喜歡的人單獨約會，不是嗎？」嘴角在說話間翹起，年長男子讓自己微笑，面對這模樣，布萊恩頓時感覺更加慚愧，對方可是他暗戀很久的對象，好不容易告白成功，迎接這象徵性的日子，卻似乎被自己那些荒唐計畫全數搞砸，一想到這，兩側雙頰的緋紅立刻更鮮豔。

「但……但我安排的行程，根本不像在約會。克蘭西，你沒必要強迫自己接受，直接把不滿表達出來就好。」

「到公園餵鴿子跟魚、玩夾娃娃機、在城市間漫步、坐在長椅上閒聊，這些確實很普通，但我所在意的是跟你相處時光，我喜歡看你展現喜悅、專注的神情，今天遺憾僅此一點，最後當我們去唱KTV當結尾時，你卻始終堅持不唱歌，拿起麥克風獻唱的人從頭到尾只有我。」克蘭西在回憶時，湛藍眼眸內部閃動著光芒，那很真實，絲毫沒有任何虛假，布萊恩發現自己再度淪陷其中。

「你是說真的嗎？」他詢問，隨後不好意思地搔搔自己的褐色腦袋，「關於我不唱歌，那是因為我是個大音癡，不希望殘害到愛人耳朵，但我得承認，克蘭西，你的歌聲真棒，就跟朗誦時一樣完美無缺。」他不禁把手指交握，稱讚起對方歌喉。

「看來下次約會有新計畫囉，就算你認定自己是音癡也並非無可救藥，下回我們就去KTV練唱一整天，而且呀——」他突然把開車速度放慢些，讓自己有餘力扭頭過來凝視布萊恩，「我期待有朝一日能跟你合唱。」

「咦，你沒撒謊吧？不，克蘭西，你沒必要為了安慰我委屈自己。」布萊恩急忙擺擺手，試圖要對方別對他抱太大期待，但顯然克蘭西相當認真。

「這並非你口中的『委屈』，任何人內部都潛藏無限能量，除非你天生跟唱歌無緣，否則絕對有辦法挽救糟糕唱功。」又是那抹燦爛笑容，布萊恩察覺自己永遠拿克蘭西的微笑沒轍，他讓自己保持安靜，細細琢磨對方講述的話語。

他真的……是個很棒的男人呢。布萊恩認為自己運氣好到不行，竟然有機會跟這種十全十美的對象交往。

過了段時間，車子來到布萊恩居住的公寓前。

「謝謝你送我一程，那麼克蘭西，我這就回——」正要開車門的布萊恩，發現右手突然被對方拉起，道別的字句就這樣被硬生生切斷。

「我還得做一件事。」克蘭西剛說完，就低下頭，朝布萊恩的手背種植一吻。

_他這是在吻我的手嗎？沒錯吧，這是吻手禮，噢，他的吻好溫暖，我好希望他能吻到永遠，如果能親吻其他地方那就更好不過——欸，等等，布萊恩，你這白癡在想什麼？_ 布萊恩猛然搖頭，強迫自己回到現實，此時他發現克蘭西已經重新抬起頭，用裝滿柔和的雙眼注視他。

「我期待下次的約會。」中年男子溫柔表示。

「我也一樣！」布萊恩忍不住提高聲調到有些破音，然後就迅速推開車門離開。

當汽車在眼前駛去時，他終於鬆口氣，看來自己沒在對方面前失態，布萊恩哼起輕鬆小調，轉身走向自己平時居住的公寓。

但褐髮年輕人所不知道的是，當汽車出現在公寓前方那刻，自己那群愛八卦的鄰居就透過窗戶偷窺，他們正在等候，直到布萊恩敞開門的剎那，就會一擁而上，把想詢問的問題全數拋出來。

混亂，就此開始。


	5. 一項提議

「不對，你不能去那邊，快點掉頭否則會死！」布萊恩指著螢幕大吼，隔了幾秒他再度說出類似話語。

「立刻按R1，R1！閃開，很好，現在你只需要…」忽然，螢幕停在暫停畫面，布萊恩一個撇頭，就瞧見拿著手把的克蘭西有些不悅地注視他，年輕人只好暫時住嘴。

「現在到底是誰在玩？」他詢問。

「呃，你，沒錯，是你。」布萊恩支支吾吾地指出事實，年長男子點點頭。

「所以說，你沒必要在旁邊提醒，畢竟是我在玩，就算沒過關也無所謂，而且布萊恩，你也說過這次主題叫『克蘭西的初次遊戲挑戰』，那麼我就應該在沒有任何人協助下遊玩。」此時，他的口吻溫和許多。

「好的，非常抱歉，我剛才太激動，完全忘記現在正在拍攝。」布萊恩不好意思地揉揉頭髮致歉。

「沒關係，那就繼續吧，務必記得，千萬別在旁邊插嘴。」克蘭西眨著迷人藍眸，解除遊戲的暫停模式繼續挑戰，布萊恩盡可能把想提醒的心情收到心底，在旁邊看著自己男友玩到角色死亡。

這都是布萊恩的學長—尼爾提出來的主意，他認為若要真正提升影片點閱率，就得擴大範圍。

_「你可以讓他嘗試玩個遊戲，然後剪成片段，很多Youtube的年輕客群喜歡這類東西，當然，這是偶爾才出現，主要是吸引更多人訂閱頻道，日後你們還是能安心製作朗讀影片。」_

所以才出現這番景象，克蘭西緊握自己絲毫不熟悉的手把，戴上那副布萊恩特別中意的閱讀用眼鏡瞪著螢幕亂按，好吧，雖然克蘭西玩得一蹋糊塗，但能親眼目睹對方這模樣也值得了。

布萊恩微笑著按下停止攝影的按鈕。

「這樣就可以了，現在我只需要花點時間做後製就好。」年輕人表示。

「等等，你要不要考慮在點閱率達到多少時給個福利，我有時會看見某些頻道這樣做。」沒想到克蘭西突然提議。

「關於這部分你有什麼好主意。」實際上尼爾在跟布萊恩討論時也曾提過能這樣做，但當時布萊恩以他不了解對方是否會同意否決了，現在竟然是由克蘭西自己建議。

「我認為可以開直播，用直播的方式宣布。」另一名男子笑著指出。

「這聽起來不錯。」布萊恩用右手掐住下巴，歪頭思考，「我這就去申請帳號，到時候你就依照我告訴你的方法，獨自—」

「等等，抱歉我剛才沒講清楚，不是我自己直播，而是 **你** 跟我。」在說出「你」的時候，他刻意加重語氣，這令布萊恩感覺雙頰漲紅，一時之間完全無法正常回應。過了好幾分鐘，才總算找回些許說話能力。

「但——但這是你屬於你的頻道、節目，並非我個人的。」他安靜指出。

「我可不這麼認為，」克蘭西撐起身軀，緩緩起身走到布萊恩面前，雙手環抱住褐髮年輕人身體，低頭用額頭觸碰對方腦袋，「起初是你提議要拍的，而且我也沒製作影片的技術，雖說我自己沒有太過在乎你口中所謂的點閱率，但既然有這種好機會，不妨就把你介紹給大家認識，讓所有觀眾知道這幾部影片是出自誰的雙手，除此之外—」他抬高單手，輕易就把布萊恩的下巴抬高，促使雙方四目相交，「是時候宣布我們關係了。」

「你是說要讓觀眾知道自己性向跟愛人是誰？」布萊恩極為詫異。

「難道不行嗎？我知道你在公司時偶爾會被一些人偷看，但你又鮮少跟他們交流，那些傢伙對於布萊恩．德查特已經有對象這件事一無所知，我可沒辦法忍受自己男友被當成黃金單身漢，所以說—」他鬆開手，轉而張開雙臂，將布萊恩攬進懷中，「就讓我一次把話說清楚吧。」

布萊恩扭過頭，把腦袋埋進身材高大的克蘭西胸膛間，沉默地點頭答應提議。


	6. 跨越阻礙

布萊恩先是快速眨眼，隨後揉揉雙眼，再度把視線對準螢幕望過去，他確實沒看錯，目前登入聊天室的人數有 **954人，** 但直播甚至還沒真正開始，距離預定時間還有十分鐘。

在這次直播開始前他也只有在粉絲團上打過廣告，預計收看人數有五百人就很好了，但此時的表現好到令他詫異， _我不是在作夢吧！_ 他忍不住拉住臉頰往旁邊扯，很 _好，有痛覺，看來他確實在現實世界。_

滿懷喜悅的笑容頓時攀爬上來，漾滿整張臉，就在他笑到不能自己時，克蘭西的嗓音從正後方傳來。

「你看起來似乎很高興。」年長男子顯然也被傳染到這股情緒，臉上掛著些許笑容。

「噢，因為觀看人數很多，待會我要好好表現。」布萊恩轉頭回應，同時在內心發誓待會絕不能讓克蘭西失望。

「請記住，是 **我們。** 」另一名男子輕撫布萊恩的頭髮提醒，隨後才坐下來，絲毫沒察覺年輕人因為他的舉動，臉上染起些許緋紅。

「時間差不多了，立刻開始吧。」布萊恩試圖讓自己忙碌起來，藉此遮掩害羞情緒。

「歡迎大家來收看我們的直播，這段時間以來多虧各位的支持，才讓頻道成績蒸蒸日上，接下來會由頻道主角克蘭西宣布預定給觀眾們的福利。」在經過簡單介紹後，布萊恩就把主持棒交給克蘭西，原以為這樣就能暫時休息到兩人在交往的事情被宣布出來那刻，沒想到對方打算贈與給觀眾的東西，竟然跟他有極大關係。

「我打算讓大家知道自己跟他——」隨著動作，他用雙手指向布萊恩的位置，「有著某種特殊連結。」

「克蘭西，你這是在搞啥！」由於事先完全沒提及要一開始就表明雙方關係，布萊恩的慌張清楚顯露在臉上。

「這就是我要讓大家知道的。」年長男子的笑容，在此時更為燦爛。

「你是指我們彼此的關係？」他詢問。

「除了這點以外，」克蘭西輕微搖頭，「還有你對我的影響。」話音剛落，他就用雙眼凝視布萊恩，從後者角度，他瞧見真誠和愛戀，於是，他便讓自己安靜下來，開始傾聽對方從多年以前，自己剛結束廣播事業的那段時間說起。

若不是有這次機會，布萊恩實際上不知道原來克蘭西曾一度走投無路，有眾多人選擇將廣播當成進入演藝圈跳板，但克蘭西只想找個舞台展現被親友稱讚已久的聲音，在失去工作後，經過近半年的找尋才終於尋覓到目前工作。至於布萊恩，則是離開業界多年後首次認出他過去主持過廣播節目的粉絲。

_這是要夠狂熱才能辦到吧！_

聊天室內的其中一條留言，讓布萊恩雙頰漲紅，確實，廣播節目只有聲音，在他聽出克蘭西聲音的時候，節目本身更是停播多年，要不是他天天聽著錄音內容，可能還沒辦法立刻指認出來，但能辦到這件事，說明他的確非常喜歡克蘭西的聲音。

_這點，直到現在還是如此。_

當克蘭西閱讀布萊恩寫給他的信件後，隨即明白實際上這位小粉絲對於詩詞不懂，但後來卻逐漸發現布萊恩有學著去了解。

「你是怎麼看出這點的？」布萊恩提問，克蘭西沒講錯，但他還是很好奇對方是如何透過信件就參透出來。

「你寫給我的信件都有註明日期，最早那幾封內容都是在說我聲音多有磁性，想跟我見上一面，這種純粹向偶像表達喜愛的文字，但隨著時間，我發現你開始針對節目內容發表自己意見，以及個人一套看法，對此我很高興，布萊恩，顯然你並非單獨愛我的聲音，甚至於可以去努力學習接觸原先沒興趣的辭賦。」克蘭西溫和解釋，布萊恩因為這番稱讚猛然撇過頭，嘗試不去觀看螢幕。

_布萊恩的模樣真可愛。_

但他還是看見這句話了，好吧，克蘭西對他的改變，或許比想像中大，至少現在隨便唸一段詩，布萊恩不會想打呵欠，而是能細細品味。

_克蘭西，那麼布萊恩對你的影響呢？_

從聊天室跳出來的留言，才讓布萊恩發現對方還沒講到重點，他抬頭注視克蘭西，觀察對方反應，只見另一名男子不好意思地搔搔自己那頭花白髮絲。

「阿阿，真抱歉，剛才忙著講述太早以前的陳年往事，還有我跟布萊恩的初遇。你們應該沒想到，這頻道所有影片都出自布萊恩之手吧，」突如其來的發言，讓聊天室隨即出現一串「真的嗎？」「布萊恩對你真好。」「你們果真是天生一對。」，布萊恩眨眨眼，和克蘭西四目相交，經過數秒，後者才把話接下去，「但就在他幫我錄製影片前，我甚至對於Youtube一知半解，現在卻能坐在這邊開直播，一切都得感謝他。」

聊天室頓時被密集的文字洗頻，觀眾們都在感謝布萊恩有幸讓他們認識克蘭西，聽見他講述自身故事，令自己在結束一天辛勞後能在克蘭西的低沉嗓音中脫去全身疲倦，布萊恩察覺有淚水逐漸在眼中匯集，他有股衝動，想要馬上投入克蘭西懷抱裡，盡情哭泣直到失去力氣，但礙於直播還沒結束，因此他只能坐著等待，靜候獨處時光的來臨。

  
  


「你在直播中說的全都是實話？」在那以後又經過半小時的閒聊，克蘭西才終於跟觀眾道別，並說下次點閱率達到15萬，會再開直播。一聽見結束，布萊恩隨即從椅子上彈起，迅速關閉直播，克蘭西也明白對方用意，溫柔拉起年輕男友手臂，帶領布萊恩往後方床鋪躺去，他們凝視彼此，褐髮年輕人則是把疑惑拋出來。

「絕對真實。」克蘭西除了這樣回答，還舉起手發誓。

「所以你真的為了弄清楚其他頻道如何運作，跑去看他們影片？」一想到那些熱門頻道的主題，就讓布萊恩不禁皺眉，連他這種年齡層的都不一定喜歡，何況是比自己年長很多的克蘭西。

「是阿，我知道很多內容都讓人直搖頭，但也是因為如此，我才明白原來很多頻道會在影片達到一定點閱率或訂閱人數時，給觀眾好東西。」克蘭西安靜解釋。

「但你不是說自己不在乎點閱率？」忽然，布萊恩想到這句克蘭西跟他提過好幾次的話。

「但你在乎，你認為這樣做能讓我的才華傳播出去，就算我自己不怎麼介意，」說到這邊時，他一把拉起布萊恩的雙手，「也會希望愛人開心，比起負責錄影片和後製的你，我只是跑去看其他頻道的影片，這根本沒什麼。」

「但我很高興，謝謝你願意為我做這些。」這句話是布萊恩打從心底說的。

「現在輪到你了。」只見克蘭西說著，並把手探進口袋摸索，布萊恩絲毫摸不著頭緒。

「輪到我要做——哇噢！」克蘭西將手重新抽出後，把某樣物品放入布萊恩掌心，褐髮男人低頭凝視，從任何角度去看，那都是一副鑰匙。

「你把鑰匙送給我？」他勾起鑰匙，神情相當驚訝。

「我認為時機夠成熟了。」克蘭西回答。

「這麼說你已經打算要與我同居？」布萊恩試探著。

「打從你跟我告白的那刻起就做好萬全準備。」克蘭西微微一笑。

布萊恩也跟著微笑，並把鑰匙收進口袋，接下就躍入克蘭西懷中，他們擁抱住彼此，熱情吻著對方。

  
  


第二次直播開始的時候，布萊恩已經正式搬入克蘭西家中，他瞪大雙眼，這回沒有再測試是否還活在現實， **1867** 的觀看人數就掛在螢幕上，他深吸口氣，等待直播的開始。

他已經告訴自己，無論今後會如何，都會把困難當成挑戰，與克蘭西一起試圖跨過阻礙。


End file.
